Karaoke night
by Bellaxvampire
Summary: What happens when Emmett decides to have a karaoke night? Why is bella hiding? Why is Emmett singing bon Jovi? And Where in the world is Esme? ONESHOT


**A/N This is a series of totally unrelated events. I thought of this in the shower and HAD to do it**

"Bella! Wake up!" Not the best way to be woken. "Alice, WHAT do you want?!" I yelled rolling over into a stone. "Edward!" I screamed and jumped up immediately getting ready. I got dressed at lightning speed and came back to 2 vampires rolling on the floor laughing. 

"Very funny, but Alice, WHAT DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR" I roared earning hysterics from everybody downstairs. "Bella, I just had the WORST vision!" Okay, that had me worried. "What's happening?" "Emmett's planning a-a- Oh I can't say it" Edward chuckled shaking the bed. "Karaoke night? How is that bad?" Edward said.

My eyes widened in fear "Oh no, anything but that, I think I'd rather face James again." Edward stiffened. "Just kidding stupid" I told him. He relaxed. "Alice, PLEASE tell me Edward's joking" I said looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, the only way I can see of us getting out of it is if you go shopping in Seattle with me." I was sold. "Uhh..I'll stay here thanks." I said. I went downstairs to find every member of my new family in hysterics on the floor. No doubt fuelled partially by Jasper who doesn't seem to be able to control his emotions. 

"So Bella, I hear you're joining us tonight?" Emmett managed to get out between fits of laughter. "Uh, yeah, it's better than shopping with Alice, how did you live with her before I got here?" "Rosalie" Jasper answered finally calming down, thus so did everybody else. 

"Alright, let's get the Cullen karaoke night under way!" Emmett boomed. "Uh, Emmett, I don't mean to burst your bubble, buttt…it's not night yet. It's noon." Alice said as Edward laughed at what I could only assume was somebody's thought. "Of course not silly, I just thought we'd go to lazer tag first." Alice squealed. "Oh Emmett, we haven't been there in almost a year!" She looked as if she could kiss him right now, but moved to Jasper instead. "Oh thank god" said Edward. 

"Uh, I'll skip laser tag thanks." I said "I'm out too then" Edward announced. The rest of the family whined. "that leaves us uneven!" Jasper complained "Carlisle's at work" "Don't take Esme then." The answer was so simple even I could have thought of it. Besides, they would be uneven if I did go anyway. 

A few hours later, Edward and I were on our bed. I decided I was bored and started poking him in the ribs. "Love, what may I ask are you doing?" he said in his angelic voice. "I'm bored" I responded putting on my best "duh" face. He laughed and started tickling me. 

Hours later, we hard Emmett's booming voice come through the door. I looked outside and sure enough it was dark. "We'd better get down there love. They want to start soon." He hugged me and before I could register anything we were downstairs. 

"Oh no!!" I heard Emmett exclaim. "Alice! You got the BON JOVI version!" Everybody except Emmett cracked up. "Well, Edward, would you like to go first, since you find it so funny?" Emmett felt like torturing people tonight. "Sure, I know just the song"

I didn't know any Bon Jovi songs so when the music started and Alice said "You'll like this one Bella, I had to take her word for it."

If you could see inside my heart Then you 'd understand I'd never mean to hurt you Baby I'm not that kind of man I might not say I'm sorry Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes And I might forget the little things Or keep you hanging on the line In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets Into the fire we cry _Chorus:_I'd die for you I'd cry for you I'd do anything I'd lie for you You know it's true Baby I'd die for you I'd die for you I'd cry for you If it came right down to me and you You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you I might not be a savior And I'll never be a king I might not send you roses Or buy you diamond rings But if I could see inside you Maybe I'd know just who we are 'Cause our love is like a hunger Without it we would starve In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets Into the fire we cry _Chorus_

"Oh, that was beautiful Edward." I ran up and hugged him. "Bella's turn!" Alice cried already selecting the song. "Oh, no Alice, I can't." "You can and you will, I've already seen it, everybody will love it." Gotta hate the psychic vampire sometimes. "You know this song, don't worry, just let it come." When the music started, sure enough I knew the song.

Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,That gets me through the night.I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,I'm gonna live my life.Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.When the world gets in my face,I say, Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice DayTake a look around you; nothing's what it seemsWe're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.Anybody brave enough to take a stand,I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,Looking for forgiveness,what's left to believe?Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,That gets me through the night.I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,I'm gonna live my life.Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.When the world gets in my face,I say, Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice Day._Guitar Solo_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,That gets me through the night.I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,I'm gonna live my life.Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.When the world gets in my face,I say, Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice Day.When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.Well I say, Have A Nice Day.Have A Nice DayHave A Nice Day

"Next, It's Emmett's turn!" Edward declared and Rosalie started laughing. The music started and I recognized this song from somewhere too.

Once upon a timeNot so long agoTommy used to work on the docksUnions been on strikeHes down on his luck...its tough, so toughGina works the diner all dayWorking for her man, she brings home her payFor love - for loveShe says weve got to hold on to what weve gotcause it doesnt make a differenceIf we make it or notWeve got each other and thats a lotFor love - well give it a shotChorus:Whooah, were half way thereLivin on a prayerTake my hand and well make it - I swearLivin on a prayerTommys got his six string in hockNow hes holding in what he usedTo make it talk - so tough, its toughGina dreams of running awayWhen she cries in the nightTommy whispers baby its okay, somedayWeve got to hold on to what weve gotcause it doesnt make a differenceIf we make it or notWeve got each other and thats a lotFor love - well give it a shotChorusWeve got to hold on ready or notYou live for the fight when its all that youve gotChorus

I yawned signaling that I needed to go to bed now. Edward understood and laid me down on the couch which was now in the dining room. "I'm gonna be with them love, get some sleep" He whispered.

I managed to hear Emmett booming "I wanna go again, it's no fair that alice picked my song for me!" After a few disapprovals he was allowed to go again.

It's all the same, only the names will changeEveryday it seems we're wasting awayAnother place where the faces are so coldI'd drive all night just to get back home_Chorus:_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I rideI'm wanted dead or aliveI'm a cowboyWanted dead or aliveSometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for daysAnd the people I meet always go their separate waysSometimes you tell the dayBy the bottle that you drinkAnd times when you're alone all you do is think_Chorus_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my backI play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it backI been everywhere, and I'm standing tallI've seen a million faces an I've rocked them allI'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I rideI'm wanted dead or aliveI'm a cowboy, I got the night on my sideI'm wanted dead or aliveAnd I ride, dead or aliveI still drive, dead or aliveDead or alive _x4_

"That seemed more like Emmett" I whispered and fell asleep to everybody laughing in the other room.


End file.
